


fever

by soudont



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Chaos Ensues, M/M, and harrison is sick, neil is in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 15:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15932810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soudont/pseuds/soudont
Summary: He wasn’t concerned about him, mind you.





	fever

It was when he noticed Harrison hadn’t come out of his tent yet that day that Neil became confused.

Harrison liked getting up early, and he knew this, as he was always done eating by the time Neil stepped into the mess hall every morning. So that fact that Harrison hadn’t even shown his face was a small bit concer- confusing; he definitely meant confusing. He _wasn’t_ concerned about him, mind you.

He definitely wasn’t worried as soon as he saw Preston go into his and Harrison’s tent and then immediately rushing out and fetching David and Gwen. He wasn’t worried. He _wasn’t_! Especially not when he continued watching only to see Gwen carrying a very sick Harrison to the infirmary cabin followed by a nearly panicking David and a crying Preston.

He tried not to focus on it for the time being. Instead, he forced his attention onto the small security camera he was planning to install near the science camp. (It’s a long story, but in short he’s ungodly tired of Nikki and Space Kid fucking up his experiments and him not noticing in time. The camera is going to be hooked up with an alarm so he can can be alerted and then rush to save his god damn work from god damn idiots.) He tried so god damn hard to not think of Harrison that his head was beginning to ache. He groaned.

With his head pounding, working was out of the question. He ended up taking a break and going to the mess hall to snack on something, but couldn’t find anything besides another shitty secret compartment of Campbell’s that had rat poisoning in it as well as what looked like old pubic hair. Neil crinkled up his nose, nearly about to scream, and slammed it shut after that. He let out a breath; not only was that mentally scarring, it wasn’t helping him in the slightest.

He didn’t want to go to the infirmary. That wasn’t a good idea. Even if he knew there was Advil or ibuprofen stored in there, he desperately didn’t want to go in there. Not if Harrison was in there. But with seemingly no other choice, it looked like he was forced to.

(For the sake of his migraine. Not Harrison. Definitely not. No. Nope. Nuh-uh. No way. Fuck Harrison. He hates him.)

Neil acted casual as he moved to the cabin, even though his nerves were nagging at him to turn around. He had passed by an obviously worried Preston, and assumed that David and Gwen probably kicked him out so he doesn’t get sick too. He had his hands in his pockets even though they were sweating tremendously. He glanced around anxiously, making sure nobody was watching him and making assumptions, before slipping his hand out of his pocket and placing his hand on the doorknob. His eyes widened a small bit as he noticed that the knob was turning without him moving his hand. Somebody was opening the door from the inside.

The door slammed open and there stood the one person he didn’t want to see the most: Harrison ( _fucking_ Harrison).

The boy was red cheeked and clammy; his sickness was apparent. He looked awful. Neil (almost) felt bad for him.

Before Neil could ask him to _move_ _the fuck out of his way_ , however, Harrison’s face lit up with glee and grabbed his hand, dragging him inside before slamming the door. He was going to yell but was interrupted by arms wrapping around his neck and something warm and soft being pressed against his lips. It took him a moment to realize Harrison was _kissing_ him, but when he acknowledged this fact his eyes widened even more and he nearly screamed (Him nearly screaming just seemed to be a thing that day).

Harrison pulled away after a few moments but still stood close to him with his arms around his neck and Neil stood there in shock. How were you supposed to react when someone just randomly kisses you? Neil didn’t know.

He heard Harrison mutter a small “God, I missed you” before slumping against him. He barely managed to catch the Israeli boy in his shock, but there he was, holding him under the armpits. He let out a shaky breath as he adjusted their position slightly, turning Harrison to the side a bit. He tucked his arm under Harrison’s knees and lifted, successfully holding the boy “bridal style” and carrying him back to small cot that he assumed Harrison was laying in. (Neil doesn’t really look it, but he’s fairly strong. He doesn’t really get it either, but carrying the other campers was kind of a no biggie for him. Unless it was Nurf. _That_ was a biggie for him. Literally.)

He doesn’t want to admit it, but he felt guilty when Harrison whined at the lack of his touch as he laid him down. His head was still pounding (as well as his heart) and he felt sweat on his brow as he breathed in and out heavily.

“Harrison, what the _fuck_?” He said was calmly as he could. So, he yelled it.

“What do you mean ‘what the fuck’?” Harrison’s brow furrowed, and he pouted slightly. Neil felt his heart clench.

“Why the _fuck_ did you kiss me?” He rephrased. His chest felt tight.

Harrison looked confused. “I love you, _duh_.”

Neil choked on air. “ _What_?!”

“I love you, silly.” Harrison giggled. “Don’t be stupid. I’m not dating you because I hate you.”

Neil froze. His mind started rushing and his face felt really hot. He let out another shaky breath, a droplet of sweat dripping down his face. He stood still for a few moments, remembering then that Harrison was _sick_. He gulps quietly, knowing that if Harrison was really sick then Neil might also get really sick. Curiosity might have gotten the better of him in this moment, wanting to know how sick he actually was, and his hand shook as he placed it onto Harrison’s forehead. It was burning.

The turners clicked in his brain. If Harrison has such a high fever then- then-!

Delusion. Harrison was delusional.

He wants to cry from this fact alone. Harrison was convinced that Neil was his boyfriend. His _fucking_ boyfriend. All because of his stupid fucking fever.

He doesn’t notice the hand gripping his wrist in his daze until it pulls him down onto the cot. He yelped quietly, scrambling to sit up and inch away from the sick boy, but Harrison plops himself down onto his lap. Neil’s head is buzzing now, and his face feels like its burning as Harrison traces a circle on Neil’s chest with his finger tip, a cheshire cat grin present on his very red face.

Neil tries to tell himself that he doesn’t want this, that he hates Harrison, but he can’t seem to convince himself. His desire for Harrison is screaming at him in his face and he wants Harrison to kiss him again so he can wrap his arms around his waist and prove that he’s in fucking control of the situation for once.

But he knows he can’t. Harrison is delusional. He doesn’t know where he got the idea from; It might’ve been Max and Nerris telling them they bicker like a married couple that confused him, and it also might have been his own feelings. He wishes it was the latter, but he doubts it. But that’s besides the point, Neil needs to ignore his desires right now because if he lets this happen it’d be just as bad as manipulating him. He can’t do that.

He feels Harrison press a kiss to his jawline and he freezes up again. He needs to stop this. He’s confident that Harrison doesn’t actually want this and there’s also the fact that they’re both way too young for something like that. He places his hands on Harrison’s shoulders and pushes, but Harrison has a firm grip on his sweater and is not letting go. He internally panics, but he tries to stay outwardly calm, even though he thinks he’s failing miserably. Harrison presses more kisses to his jaw, and Neil’s breath hitched. The Israeli boy grinned at him again, leaning in so their lips are brushing slightly together, and-

 ** _SLAM_**!

The door flew open and there in the doorway stood Gwen, who was staring at them, eyes wide. Both boys whipped their heads towards her, and Neil gulped as Gwen’s expression relaxed and her eyebrow arched.

“Am I interrupting something?”

Harrison glared daggers. “Yes.”

Gwen smirked a bit at Neil, who shrunk down slightly in embarrassment. “Do you want me to leave you two alone?”

“Ye-“

“ _No_!” Harrison whipped his head towards Neil now, and his expression showed clear betrayal. Neil felt bad, but this situation was serious. “Gwen! Harrison is delusional and he’s convinced we’re dating and won’t let go of me! Help!”

Gwen cackled loudly, and Neil glared. “I’m serious!”

“Alright, alright! Sit still.” She walked over quickly and wrapped her arms around Harrison’s waist, lifting him up with ease. Harrison whined audibly and made grabby hands towards Neil, who’s cheeks flared at his “boyfriend’s” cute behavior.

Neil slid off the cot, and walked over to the door, completely forgetting about the original reason he came to the cabin anyway. He glanced back at Harrison, who looked extremely upset to see him leave, and rushed out of there as fast as he could before the guilt got to him.

He sped across camp before sliding into his and Max’s tent, and face-planted onto his bed, groaning softly.

 _Fuck_.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly d o n t know


End file.
